1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device, and more particularly, to a system and method for limiting, disabling and/or enabling usage of a wireless communication device in a designated region and/or during a designated state.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been a number of studies that have shown that it is dangerous to operate a motor vehicle while using a wireless communication device, such as a cellular telephone (“cell phone”) or a personal digital assistance (“PDA”). In fact, recently the National Traffic Safety Board (“NTSB”) has released a recommendation that the States disallow the use of cell phones by drivers of motor vehicles. The recommendation, which was based on ten years of investigations into distraction-related accidents, not only urged a ban on hand-held cell phones, but also a ban on hands-free cell phones. This is because, according to the Insurance Institute for Highway Safety, there is a large body of evidence showing that talking on a phone, whether hand-held or hands-free, impairs driving and increases ones risk of getting into an automobile accident.
Currently, nine States have banned the use of hand-held cell phones and 35 States have banned texting by drivers. It is likely that more States will adopt restrictions, and it is possible that a complete ban on cell phone usage in vehicles could occur in the near future. However, if such a ban is adopted, enforcement measures will have to be implemented to ensure compliance by drivers of motor vehicles. The tragic cost of noncompliance is evident in the loss of life in accidents caused by cell phone usage while operating a vehicle.
While law enforcement officers can be used to police those who are violating wireless communication laws, such methods are generally ineffective. By way of example, it is hard for an officer to tell whether a driver is on a hands-free phone or merely singing along to a song on the radio. Therefore, there is a need to develop a low cost system and method for limiting, and in some instances disabling, usage of a wireless communication device during operation of a motor vehicle. In fact, such a system and method could further be used to limit, disable and/or enable usage of a wireless communication device in any designated region (e.g., theater, concert hall, classroom, airplane, etc.) and/or during any designated state (e.g., during an event at a theater or a concert hall, during an examination in a classroom, while an airplane is flying, etc.).